Time Interception
by jerejosh231
Summary: After the events of Timebreaker, Alix must now save Kim from being akumatized and transformed into Dark Cupid. Together with the 12th Doctor and Alix Kubdel on an adventure of a life-time. Story inspired by kayoi1234.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**

 **(Author's Notes): This whole beginning of the story was inspired by the user called kayoi1234. Who was the first one to make the Crossover of Miraculous Ladybug and Doctor Who. Congrats on my behalf. So here's my take on it and hope you enjoy!**

 _After the events of Timebreaker. The next day, Alix returned to the square where she and Kim raced. She sat on the park's bench next to a man who looked old with grey hair, black jacket with red colour inside it. Alix had a flashback to remember that he was there when she was being akumatized. The Man spoke._

Mysterious Old Man: Are you enjoying this lovely weather?

 _Alix responds._

Alix: Yes, it's a lovely day in Paris. Do I know you from somewhere?

Mysterious Old Man: Yes, you do. We never spoke, but we saw each other. Here's a better question, how did it feel when you can travel back in time?

 _Alix shivered as she heard the old man spoke those words. She responds._

Alix: How did you know about that? Were you one of the victims?

Mysterious Old Man: No, I wasn't. I was observing you, from above. You couldn't reach me if you could anyway with that speed of yours.

Alix: I… I had to kill people in order to gain energy to go back in time. I was scared.

 _Alix starts to tear up. The doctor comforts her. And speaks._

Mysterious Old Man: Alix, you don't have to be afraid. You didn't kill them.

Alix: What do you mean?

Mysterious Old Man: They were frozen and erased from time and space.

Alix: You know a lot about this time and space thing.

 _Alix clears her eyes with tears and introduces herself._

Alix: Name's Alix Kubdel. What's yours?

Doctor: I'm the doctor.

Alix: Doctor who?

Doctor: Just the Doctor.

Alix: Come on, there has to be a name for you. It's just weird having you just called the Doctor. Just imagine if you worked in a hospital, which would be a nightmare.

Doctor: I don't work in a hospital. I save people in the field.

Alix: You mean in a warzone?

Doctor: Yes, in different time eras of course.

Alix: What different time era?

Doctor: Different timelines. But anyway nice meeting you Alix. Seems like these heroes called Ladybug and Cat Noir have it all under control.

Alix: Wait, what different timelines?

Doctor: That's a story for another time.

Alix: Does that mean you are some kind of time traveller?

Doctor: Yes.

 _The Doctor snaps his fingers. The Tardis starts materialises around them. Alix is stunned._

Alix: What is this place?

Doctor: It's called the Tardis. Stand Time And Relative Dimension in Space. It can travel anywhere from time and space. And it's mine.

Alix: I'm taking this whole reveal as you are not human are you?

Doctor: No. I'm the Doctor. I'm an alien from outer space. I've lived for over 2000 years and I got two hearts.

 _Alix was shocked with amazement when the Doctor spoke those words._

Alix: You are an alien like from the movie alien.

Doctor *question tone*: Alien?

Alix: Yeah, the horror movie 'Alien'.

Doctor: There's a horror movie called Alien? That's really offensive. No wonder everyone keeps invading you.

Alix: Sorry what? Invading us?

Doctor: Yes, and there's going to be soon in Paris again. Just like the one from before. Someone is going to be akumatized again. Next victim, Le Chien Kim.

Alix: Kim? Why would they akumatize Kim? And How would you know about that if it hasn't happened yet?

Doctor: Hello, I told you before. It can travel through time and space. Weren't you listening? Past, Present and Future. I can go there too. Off topic, He's going to get akumatized on your world celebration day called Valentine's Day.

Alix: That's going to be a week from now. So do we travel to the future?

Doctor: Yes. So ready Alix?

Alix: Let's go, Monsieur Doctor.

 _The Doctor pulls the lever and the Tardis dematerialises._

 _Off they go on an adventure of a lifetime. Together with the Alien Doctor and Alix Kubdel the pink-haired skater girl._

 **(Author's Notes): So this was an interesting story, this really got me grinding my gears to know the lore between two stories. It was a bit hard but I got eventually. Thanks everyone for reading and Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

_As the Tardis materialises, Alix and the Doctor exited the Tardis. Alix looks behind and is shocked to see it's just a Police Box._

Alix: This small thing is your space ship? It's smaller from the outside!

Doctor: Yes, it is. science-cy.

Alix: So when are we now?

Doctor: Monday, February 13th, 2016. One day before Valentine's Day.

Alix: We're near my school! Why here out of all places?

Doctor: Well, you need to go to school.

Alix: For what?

Doctor: To watch over Kim, see what he does.

Alix *realises*: Oh…. ok, I'll watch him.

 _Meanwhile Alya Cesaire and Marinette Dupain-Cheng walk over to Alix to say hi._

Marinette: Hey, Alix!

Doctor: Who's those two? You know them?

Alix: They're my friends, the blue haired girl is Marinette and the girl with the glasses called Alya.

Doctor: I see.

Alix: Well, I'll see you after school then Doctor.

Doctor: Yes, report back to me back at this same spot. On time, please.

Alix: I'm always quick.

 _Alix goes towards her friends and enters the school together. The Doctor turns back to his Tardis and quietly speaks to himself._

Doctor: Well, my turn to introduce myself.

 _As school starts for Alix, she was surprised to see that all of her classmates were not talking to her about Timebreaker. As if, it never existed. The classroom was back to its normal state. Or so far…. Then the teacher arrives to the classroom._

School Teacher: Bonjour everyone, today we got a new member of the school.

Alix *thought to herself silently*: That's weird, a new member of the school?

School Teacher: Please make him feel welcome, Monsieur John Smith.

 _The whole class claps as the man enters. Alix stopped clapping as soon as the man entered._

Doctor: Hello, I'm your new Caretaker. John Smith

Alix *silently speaks*: Doctor?

School Teacher: Welcome to Francoise DuPont. Monsieur Smith.

Doctor: Thanks.

 _Alix stares at him in awkwardness and shock. Marinette looks back and sees Alix in her shocked state._

Marinette: Are you ok Alix? You don't look well.

Alix: Don't worry its fine Marinette. Thanks.

 _ **During recess…**_

 _Alix quickly runs towards the doctor's room (caretaker's room) and closes the door behind her._

Doctor: So you recognise me then.

Alix: You're wearing a different coat!

Doctor: You saw straight through then.

Alix: Deep cover, in my school. Why?

Doctor: To watch over Kim, I need to see it for myself.

Alix: What for? I thought that was my job.

Doctor: Yes, but by the time you finish school, you can' tell me what happened anyway. You may be quick but you have poor memory.

Alix *realises*: Point taken. So, what are you going to do?

Doctor: I'm going around the school placing these devices.

Alix: What is that?

Doctor: Behaviour Detectors. It monitors every school student to see any strange behaviour or activity nearby. Once it does, it reports back to the Tardis and we will know and how to act.

 _ **The recess bell rings….**_

Doctor: Time for you to go back to class Alix. Pretend you don't know me, and stay out of my way.

Alix: Ok. I got it.

 _Alix leaves the room. The Doctor starts setting the devices. When Alix returned to her class room, Marinette questions Alix._

Marinette: Um hey Alix?! Where were you on recess, I wanted to talk to you about something.

Alix: Oh, sorry Marinette. I was in the bathroom, probably after school maybe?

Marinette: Yeah sure, no problem.

 _The class continued teaching and Alix is secretly looking for the Doctor outside the window while the teacher is not looking at her direction. But then she had snapped back from reality that she was supposed to do surveillance on Kim. She looks for Kim in her classroom, then she found him but he is not taking notes in class, but he is writing a love note to a special someone. Alix thought to herself silently._

Alix: He's writing a love letter to his special someone, maybe that's how he will get akumatized for tomorrow. I've got to report this to the Doctor.

 _After class, Alix quickly ran out of the classroom and she forgotten that Marinette wanted to talk to her since recess. Then she ran back to her class to only find no-one there. She leaves the school and goes to the spot where she was dropped off by the doctor. Not realising that Marinette is following behind her. Alix enters the Tardis._

Alix: I'm back, Doctor.

Doctor: So, what did you find about our next damsel in distress.

Alix: Well, all I know is that Kim was writing about a love note. I think that if he gets rejected, then that's how he will get akumatized.

Doctor: Thank you for the information. So this species has been targeting everyone who is radiating negative energy and emotion. This confirms my analysis.

Alix: What analysis?

Doctor: I have been studying them. Ever since the first encounter of this to-be-villain called Hawkmoth, he sends out these black tainted butterflies. The official name is called an akuma. They come in shape of a butterfly. They normally come in white colour, but then Hawkmoth somehow has the ability to change them into black which signals Corruption and Darkness. I call them Corrupted Akumas. Which is how these innocent civilians are turning into evil villains, which you been from time to time again. It targets an object which what holds them so dearly and gets absorbed and their subconscious falls into a deep never ending nightmare which prevents them from waking up.

 _While Alix continues to listen to the Doctor's Analysis, she thinks about how she got akumatized and how she felt. She remembered when she was akumatized, she was in a nightmare where her mother decided to leave her and she threw away the pocket watch. The pocket watch broke. She fell to her knees and cried and only until she was broken out of the nightmare by Ladybug and Cat Noir. The Doctor stops talking about his analysis and spoke to Alix._

Doctor: I know that feeling. Fear. The most common enemy that we all face, even myself. It still haunts me to this day.

Alix: Doctor, may I ask you a question? If you don't want to speak about it. Please say so.

Doctor: Sure anything.

Alix: You said that your fear haunts you to this day. You have lived over 2000 years, what makes you still fear to this day? How did you get over it?

Doctor: *sigh* I didn't.

Alix: What do you mean you didn't?

Doctor: I mean I never got over it, I have been running away from it for all my life.

Alix: Is that fear of yours hurts you so much that you can't get over it no matter what?

Doctor: Yes, Alix. I killed my home planet, wiped out my whole entire race with it. Burning everyone on that planet down below. I am the last of the Time-Lords. That planet's name is Gallifrey.

Alix: I'm sorry I asked that.

Doctor: It's alright. Gallifrey is safe now.

Alix: But you just said your planet was wiped out.

Doctor: I did say that. Because I changed my own past. I saved them all.

Alix: So… Where is it now?

Doctor: It's safe in a parallel pocket universe.

Alix: A parallel what now?

Doctor: Don't worry, you don't need to know that. Now, enough sobbing. We got work to do.

Alix: Ok, so what's our next move?

Doctor: We need to make sure that love letter of his goes well according to plan. So it won't target him.

Alix: So that's the plan?

Doctor: Yes. I think it's time for you to go home. It's almost evening.

Alix: Au Revoir, Doctor!

 _Alix leaves the Tardis and then the Doctor speaks to the spy outside the Tardis._

Doctor: You can come out now Marinette.

 _Marinette enters the Tardis and is shocked to see that "It's bigger on the inside."_

Marinette: Oh. My. Gosh. It's smaller from the outside!

Doctor: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Marinette: Wait. How did you know that I was outside eavesdropping?

Doctor: This baby, is a living creature. Outside it may look like a police box, but there is a living soul inside this ship. …Ladybug….

 _Marinette suddenly felt a cool shiver down her spine when the Doctor told her as Ladybug._

Marinette: Oh, I'm sorry…. Maybe you must have mistaken …. Me as um… someone else…. Because…. I don't have…. I mean I have….

Doctor: Cut the chit chat Marinette. Just Shut up

 _Marinette froze._

Marinette *in a serious tone*: How did you know I was Ladybug.

Doctor: You are joking right? It seems like I'm the only one who knows in and out of costume. Comparing to the rest of the people in Paris….

Marinette: What are you doing here Mr…..?

Doctor: I'm the Doctor, with a box and a screwdriver. Passing through, helping out. Learning.

Marinette: How did you know about the question I was going to ask you?

Doctor: I said it before. I've seen the future. You are standing in a time-machine after all.

Marinette: So you're from the future.

Doctor: Yes.

Marinette: Should I be concerned about you when I am going out as Ladybug?

Doctor: No, I prefer you not to interfere about my work. That includes you and your kwami Tikki.

 _Suddenly Tikki comes out of Marinette's bag._

Tikki: How did you know about both of us and the kwami race?

Doctor: I've known your race long enough. I wander around the universe in all of space and time. I've seen you from the first ladybug and the rest throughout history. And that's enough for history lesson today.

 _The Tardis starts to dematerialise without Marinette. The Doctor waves at Marinette._

Marinette: Wait, I have more questions to ask.

 _Before she knew, the Tardis has disappeared from existence._

 **(Author's notes): I hope you enjoyed this story. Don't worry, once after Dark Cupid story is done. There is more to come. Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette: Oh no Tikki, we lost him.

Tikki: Its ok, Marinette. We'll meet him again tomorrow, when he is making the plans with Kim.

Marinette: All I could do now is wait I guess.

Tikki: Yeah, you need your sleep. You cannot be late because of your late attendance.

 _Tikki flies out of Marinette's bag and hugs her._

 _ **Meanwhile in the Tardis…**_

Doctor *talking to himself*: That was too close. That's the problem with superheroes. If they got powers, they think that they have the right of power to nose into other people's businesses.

 _The Tardis makes a noise in response to the Doctor's argument._

Doctor: Oh will you quit it, between her and me is completely different. I don't have powers. But I am more professional at my job. Anyway, I got to make a phone call.

 _ **February 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016. Time: 2:34pm**_

 _Alix's phone rings. She picks up her phone._

Alix: Hello? Who is this?

Doctor: Ah, Alix. How are you?

Alix: Doctor, it's almost in the middle of the morning. Why are you calling me at this hour?

Doctor: I need you to come to the Tardis quickly. The plan is ready and I need you to be prepared. It's time.

 _Alix suddenly gets a surge of adrenaline rush that made her get out of bed, and getting ready for what's coming her way next._

Alix: Ok Doctor, I'll be there. When are you coming?

Doctor: You got 4 minutes.

 _Alix quickly gets ready for the day and wears her favourite skater gear. Then she heard the Tardis materializing, the Tardis ended up materializing inside Alix's room. Now her room has a blue telephone box inside. Alix is shocked._

Doctor: Morning Alix!

Alix *whispers*: Shhhh, not so loud.

Doctor *whispers*: Why? What time is it?

Alix: I told you before on the phone doctor. It's in the middle of the morning on Valentine's Day.

Doctor: Sorry, come on. We got work to do.

 _Alix enters the Tardis, then dematerializes in Alix's room and disappears._

Alix: So another time travel to the future in the morning, Doctor?

Doctor: Yes. The plan is going to need you. You are my core component, in order for this to work.

Alix: Yes, I've heard you say that on the phone.

Doctor: Ok, sorry. Here is the plan, Kim is going to deliver his love letter to his *special someone* after school. So, you are going to follow him with this device I'm going to give you.

 _The Doctor passes a cloth material to Alix._

Alix: Um, what is this Doctor?

Doctor: That you are holding there is a cloaking cloth.

Alix: Invisibility? Cool!

Doctor: One flaw. If the weather is rain, you can be seen.

Alix: Got it.

Doctor: Give Kim this, this is a headphone.

 _The Doctor hands Alix the headphone._

Alix: Why do I have to give him this?

Doctor: You. Have to give Kim advice while he is giving his love letter to his *special someone*.

Alix: Wait. Why me out of all people?!

Doctor: Well, its normal isn't it? I'm not a girl. I'm an alien. You should know that.

Alix: *sigh* Ok fine.

Doctor: Besides, if you want to redeem yourself from your akuma incident. You have to talk to him. What do you call it on your terms, getting even?

Alix: Right, I'll do it.

Doctor: Great! Oh, almost forgot.

 _The doctor hands Alix a device._

Alix: What is this?

Doctor: That is a akuma detector, its main function is to detect any akumas nearby. I've specifically programed it to detect corrupt akumas from the sample that I showed you earlier on.

Alix: Ok, is that all?

Doctor: Yes. Alright Alix, Good Luck. Deep breaths. Breathe.

 _Alix took deep breaths in and out 3 times, then the Tardis has arrived at its destination._

Doctor: We're here.

Alix: School again? Really?

Doctor: Yes, Alix. Just because you're with me doesn't mean you can skip classes. Just remember to give the headphone to Kim.

Alix: Got it.

Doctor: You ready?

Alix: Ready.

Doctor: Ok, let's go.

 _Both the Doctor and Alix exited the Tardis. The doctor went to the caretaker's room while Alix is finding Kim before class begins. She manages to Kim and talks to him._

Alix: Hey, Kim!

Kim: Oh. Uh. Bonjour Alix, how are you?

Alix: I'm good thanks, hey can I talk to you in private for a moment?

Kim *answers in awkward tone*: Yeah sure?

 _Alix brings Kim to the caretaker's room while the doctor is out._

Kim: So what do you want to talk about?

Alix: Yesterday, I saw you writing a love letter to your special someone. And maybe I decided that I want to help you.

Kim: You were spying on me?!

Alix: Don't take this the wrong way Kim, it's just. I want to make up to you for the trouble I caused you when I was well, akumatized. I almost killed you, Kim. Please let me help you.

 _Kim took a few minutes to figure out whether or not that he should let Alix help him on his love life._

Kim: Alright fine, I accept your help.

 _Alix smiled._

Alix: Yes! Thank you, Kim. You have no idea how much this means to me.

Kim: If it makes you happy, I'm fine with that too.

 _Alix blushed when Kim said that._

Kim: Hey, you okay Alix?

 _Alix backs off a bit._

Alix: Yeah sure I'm fine! Anyway, here is the headphone. So I can communicate with you, so that you won't mess it up for your confession.

Kim: Okay sure. Thanks.

 _ **The school bell rang. Class is starting.**_

Kim: We better get going. Class is starting soon.

Alix: Yeah, sure. You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you. I got to talk to the care taker to tell him that there is an uh…. A toilet problem.

Kim: Okay… I'll see you there.

 _Kim leaves the caretaker's room._

Alix: He's gone. Okay Doctor, you can come out now. I gave him the headphone.

Doctor: Good, next step. We follow him to the confession spot.

Alix: Right.

Doctor: Now, it's your turn to get to class. We got 5 hours before Kim gets akumatized as time events go, start the clock and get ready.

Alix: Alright Doctor, I'll see you after class.

 _Alix waves at the Doctor to say her goodbye until after class, the doctor waves back, and she leaves the room._

Doctor: Time to tick.

 _The doctor starts the countdown on his watch._

 _ **Tick tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.**_

 _While class was progressing, Marinette looks back at Kim and Alix while the teacher is not looking. Alya speaks._

Alya *whispers*: Hey Marinette, what are you doing looking at Alix and Kim?

Marinette *whispers*: Oh nothing, just thought I saw something flew across the window.

Alya: Girl, you sure are filled with weird stuff today. You sure you're okay?

Marinette: I'm fine Alya. Don't worry.

 _Marinette keeps on a look out on both Alix and Kim. She keeps on remembering back yesterday where she encountered the Doctor, but she decided to not find him because the doctor told her specifically not to interfere. She instead looks for any suspicious activity nearby. But nothing happened._

 _ **During Recess….**_

 _During recess Alix confronts Kim and tells him the words that he is going to say for his delivery to his special someone. While Marinette, confronts the caretaker in his office._

Marinette: Doctor, I still got a few question unanswered.

Doctor: Didn't I specifically tell you not to interfere? Don't talk to me. I'm busy.

Marinette: But you're not doing anything. You're just fiddling around with that machine device of yours.

Doctor: This, Marinette, is not just a device. It's a sonic screwdriver. Tikki, could you come out please, I need you to do something for me.

 _Tikki flies out of Marinette's bag and sits on top of the Caretaker's table._

Tikki: What do you want me to do doctor?

Marinette: Tikki?!

Doctor: It's okay I just want to scan you and try to stay still. I want to further develop my analysis on kwamis and akumas.

 _The doctor activates his sonic screwdriver and scans Tikki._

Marinette: What makes you so interested in the kwami race?

Doctor: In all of space and time, there are still a lot of alien races that I still don't fully understand. Therefore researching is my best option here. Anyway, I have finished my scan on your kwami. Hopefully this should be enough for my studies.

Marinette: Ok… Anyway, my questions need answering.

Doctor: Look, I wish I can answer your questions as well. But I am running on a tight schedule here.

Marinette: Schedule? What schedule?

 _ **Recess bell rings….**_

Doctor: Oh my look at the time, you got to get back to your class.

 _The doctor pushes Marinette out of his room to force her to leave his room._

Marinette: Wait, you still haven't answered my….

 _The Doctor shuts the door._

Marinette: Questions… *sigh* another day of missed. He's a slippery one isn't he?

Tikki: It's okay Marinette, now it's better if you head back to class.

 _Marinette nods and proceeds to head back to her class. Then when the class resumed, one of the behavior detectors has been set off._

Doctor: No, No, No. This was not supposed to happen. It's too early.

 _The doctor quickly runs back to the Tardis and looks at the Tardis' screen. Turns out it was just another kwami just messing around with the behavior detectors. But this new kwami is that the doctor has not seen before. It was in black colour with green eyes. It almost… looked like a cat._

Doctor *whispers to himself*: Hello there, what are you?

 _The doctor quickly ran to the location where the detector has been set off. He found the detector with the kwami, he quickly catches it in a jar and it spoke._

Black Kwami: Hey! What gives?

Doctor: Identify yourself kwami!

Black Kwami: I'm a kwami, names Plagg. Wait, how did you know I was a kwami?

Doctor: I met your kind before.

 _The doctor proceeds to scan Plagg with his sonic screwdriver._

Plagg: What are you doing to me?

Doctor: Just scanning you.

Plagg: Okay… can you let me out please? I'm starving.

Doctor: Starving? What do you want?

Plagg *spoke with an obsession tone*: Camembert... My sweet sweet love…

Doctor: Really? Hey, wake up. Food is not a living thing.

Plagg: Hey! My eyes think it's beautiful.

Doctor: Alright, here.

 _The doctor proceeds to pull out a chunk of camembert from his coat. He lifts up the jar and Plagg snatches the camembert from the doctor and proceeds to consume it rapidly._

Doctor: Who are you linked to?

Plagg: Sorry, can't tell you.

Doctor: Never mind, you don't need to. You're linked with a student called Adrien Agreste.

Plagg: How do you know all of this?

Doctor: Sonic screwdriver. It makes my work easier. Lucky for you, looks like your friend has come to get you.

 _The Doctor looks at Adrien and he is out looking for Plagg in the courtyard of the school._

Adrien *whispers*: Plagg? Plagg? Where are you?

 _Suddenly Adrien spots the caretaker._

Adrien: Oh hey, Monsieur Smith. What are you doing here?

Doctor: Adrien, can you come here please?

Adrien: Sure? What is the problem?

 _Suddenly Adrien froze as soon as he saw Plagg eating the camembert in front of the caretaker._

Adrien: Um never mind, I'll just be on my way then.

Doctor: Cat Noir, seriously. Don't think I don't know who you are.

Adrien: How did you know I'm Cat Noir?

Doctor: Again? Why is it only me who knows you both in and out of costume? Seriously though Adrien, have your kwami back.

 _Plagg flies back to Adrien._

Adrien: You look so calm when you saw your Plagg, how are you calm?

Doctor: Because I'm not human. I'm an alien.

 _Adrien froze and stares at the doctor with his mouth open._

Adrien *shouts*: WHAT?!

Doctor *whispers*: Hey! Not so loud. Class is still going.

Adrien: Sorry, so you're an alien?

Doctor: Yes.

Adrien: What's your business here in my school?

Doctor: I can't tell you that. It's a secret.

Adrien: Look, I need to know….

 _ **School bell rings…..**_

 _Suddenly the school bell rang because it was time for the students to go home._

Doctor: I can't stay here anymore. Stay out of my way and don't interfere. This is important. The universe is at stake here.

 _The doctor quickly runs away from Adrien and enters the Tardis._

Adrien: Hey wait! I need…

 _Adrien is then interrupted by Marinette._

Marinette: Hey… um Adrien? What are you doing? Is that cheese?

Adrien: Oh! Uh nothing. Just uh, sniffing out cheese. Heh, heh….

Marinette: Okay…. Um see you tomorrow?

Adrien: Yeah, see you tomorrow.

 _After all of the students are gone. The school ground is empty but Alix and the Doctor._

Doctor: Looks like times up.

Alix: Come on, Kim said he would be here.

Doctor: Why did you want him to meet here?

Alix: Because just to go over what is he going to say and confess to his special someone.

Doctor: Oh forgot to ask. Where is he going to deliver that love letter?

Alix: He's going to deliver that letter at the Pont Des Arts.

Doctor: Ah, the bridge with locks and symbols your dedication for each other as a couple. Not my ideal place for a holiday.

Alix: Hey, that's not your decision to make.

Doctor: Sorry, just putting it out there. Watch out, here he comes.

 _Kim arrives at the school ground and runs towards Alix._

Alix: Finally, Kim there you are.

Kim: Sorry to be late, I had to find my present. And why did you bring the caretaker?

Alix: Oh don't worry about him, he's my personal assistant.

 _The doctor looks at Alix in a disguised shock._

Doctor *whispers*: Really?

Alix *whispers*: Just go with it.

Doctor: Hello, I'm the doctor. Alix's assistant. Nice to meet you.

Kim: Hello Doctor, sorry for the trouble.

Doctor: Oh don't worry. No trouble at all. Just sure making a first confession works out is all.

Alix: Anyway, you ready? You rehearsed those notes I gave you?

Kim: Yeah, I got it down and I'm ready.

Alix: Alright. Good Luck. What are you planning to give to your special someone anyway?

Kim: This.

 _Kim proceeds to open the box and reveals a jewel._

Alix: It's beautiful.

Kim: Yeah, Max helped me out in finding a good present for Valentine's Day.

Alix: He knows his stuff.

Kim: He sure does.

Doctor: Hate to interrupt but time is ticking.

Alix: Oh. Right. You better get going.

Kim: Yeah, see you later. Oh. And Alix, thanks for helping me out.

Alix: Sure, what are friends for?

 _Kim leaves the school grounds and runs to the Pont Des Arts._

Alix: Time to follow him.

 _Alix grabs the invisibility cloak and proceeds to follow Kim._


	4. Chapter 4

_While Alix is following Kim, Ladybug and Cat Noir are on their usual meeting spot to start their daily patrol. Cat Noir just arrived and spots Ladybug looking bothered._

"Why Hello Milady, you look like something is bugging you. Get it, bugging?" he said, with a teasing tone.

"Oh it's nothing." She laughs. "Today I have a specific person who has been a bother to me." She replies with doubt.

"And who is this person in particular are we looking at?" Cat Noir asked.

"His name is the Doctor."

Cat Noir suddenly knew that name. He heard of him before when he was trying to find Plagg.

"Hey, I know him."

"You do?!" she turns towards Cat Noir with a surprised look on her face.

"Well, I don't know a lot about him but he sure gives a really bad vibe." He responds to Ladybug with a cold shiver.

"He told us not to interfere with his work." Ladybug reminded Cat Noir

"I know, he said that the universe is at stake."

"But I still can't trust him." She said with a worried tone.

"I sense a recon mission. Shall we look into it?"

"I would prefer to observe. Yes"

"But do we know where they're going?"

"I remember that the Doctor said something about going to the Pont des Arts." She remembered.

"Then we know where he's heading." He said with excitement.

 **Ladybug** : Just remember, complete stealth and don't get spotted. We are only there to observe.

 **Cat Noir** : Got it.

 _Ladybug and Cat Noir proceeds to head over to the Pont des Arts. But the Doctor who is on over watch in the distance and Alix is cloaked watching over Kim._

 _ **Near the Pont des Arts…**_

 _Alix is on the other side of the bridge and the doctor is on one of the rooftop balcony watching over the area._

 **Alix** : Alright, I'm in position.

 **Doctor** : Good, now all we need now is Kim's target to approach him.

 **Kim** : Just let her take her time. I did tell her to meet me here.

 **Doctor** : And just a question, who is this person is your special someone?

 **Alix** : Her name's Chloe Bourgeois. She is a difficult one to please.

 **Doctor** : Oh? You mean those sassy girl types? That's a shocker.

 **Alix** : Doctor? Don't be rude. Its Kim's um… cup of tea?

 **Doctor** : Cup of tea really? I'm just suggesting that sometimes it can go wrong, I learned that the hard way….

 **Kim** : Guys, not helping the situation here. Oh crap, she's here.

 _Chloe is walking across the bridge and suddenly she saw Kim telling her to come over._

 **Alix*whispers*** : Good Luck, You'll need it.

 **Kim** : Hey Chloe! Over here.

 _Chloe slowly walks over to Kim._

 **Chloe** : Ok Kim, what do you want?

 **Kim** : Yeah, the reason why I told you to come here is because, I…. got something to tell you.

 **Alix *whispers over the headphone intercom*** : Come on…. Almost there.

 **Kim** : Will you…

 **Chloe** : Yeah? Come on Kim. Spit it out.

 **Kim** : Will you be my valentine?

 _Chloe stopped for a moment. And she spoke._

 **Chloe** : You're asking me to be your valentine? As in you like me?

 **Kim** : Yes, Chloe.

 **Chloe** : You know you just made a fool of yourself right?

 **Kim** *confused*: What...?

 **Chloe** : You don't get it do you? I don't like you at all. No offense Kim, my heart is already reserved for someone more awesome than you.

 _Chloe then proceeds to walk away and she turns back to Kim and taunts at him._

 **Chloe** : Don't you just hate how harsh love can be? *laughs*

 _Then Kim felt heartbroken when Chloe said she does not like him but then Alix speaks to Kim._

 **Alix *whispers over the headphone intercom*** : Kim, it's not over yet. Follow my words.

 **Kim** : How? She just rejected me. It's too late.

 _Then the akuma detector goes off signaling that a corrupt akuma is nearby. Alix quickly tells Kim._

 **Alix** : It's never too late. I said I would do my best to help you and win her heart. I'm planning to keep my word all the way to the end. So give me a shot.

 _Kim taught about it for a while and decided to trust Alix._

 **Kim** : Alright Kim, I trust you. So tell me what to do, and I'll do it.

 **Alix** : Thanks Kim. Alright just repeat after me. Quickly stop Chloe!

 **Kim** : Wait Chloe! There is something else I want to talk to you about.

 _Chloe stops and turns back at Kim._

 **Chloe** : What do you want? More hate?

 **Kim** : No, here is a better question. Is the person you like better than me is Adrien?

 **Chloe** : Yes, how did you know that?

 **Kim** : That doesn't matter. The point is, how do you know that Adrien likes you?

 **Chloe** : Of course he loves me. Everybody loves me.

 **Kim** : Is that the truth or is that a lie? You made up that lie because the truth is so hurtful? It scarred you for life and changed who you once were? And now that lie you made up for yourself is now your new reality? If he likes you, does he show back his affection towards you?

 **Chloe** : How dare you insult me.

 **Kim** : That wasn't an insult. I just made you admit that you are living all upon a lie. Chloe, nobody likes you. Because of who you are. Your attitude is a problem to everyone, the way you talk to others and how you treat them. You think that your way, will make them like you?

 _Chloe stopped and soon she was waking up to her reality. She had a slight realization and tried a last attempt on defense. She spoke with a sad and insecure tone._

 **Chloe** : So what, how else can you make me change who I am now. I am alone now.

 **Kim** : Hey Chloe, I just confessed to you. You're not alone anymore. You got Sabrina your friend and me. We are now looking after you.

 _Kim proceeds to hug Chloe and Chloe gave up and she hugged back at Kim. Chloe cried as she has suffered a long time. Alix stops and tells Kim._

 **Alix** : Alright Kim, you can take over from here. My work here is done. Doctor, mission accomplished.

 **Kim *whispers over the headphone intercom*** : Thanks for helping me out Alix, I can't thank you enough.

 **Doctor** : Well done, Alix. Head back to the Tardis. Debrief with me there.

 _Alix and the Doctor leave the area and left Kim and Chloe at the bridge to continue their romantic moment. Then Ladybug and Cat Noir made it to the bridge and Ladybug captured the akuma and purified it. After that Ladybug proceeds to ask Kim._

 **Ladybug** : Hey are you two okay?

 **Kim** : Yeah, we're fine. Why?

 **Ladybug** : Oh nothing, because you two just look in distress is all. You both take care alright?

 _Ladybug then leaves with Cat Noir and heads back to their meeting point for patrol. She then spoke._

 **Ladybug** : We missed him again. I hope he did an okay job.

 **Cat Noir** : it's probably alright, he predicted that there would be a corrupt akuma on that location with his abilities.

 **Ladybug** : He's not a just another alien Cat Noir. He's a time traveler. He has seen the future.

 **Cat Noir** : Okay maybe it's about time you fill me in the details. About this Doctor person.

 _Then suddenly both Cat Noir and Ladybug's miraculouses are on their last spot on their energy before they transform back._

 **Ladybug** : maybe another time Cat Noir. See you tomorrow as usual?

 **Cat Noir** : *sigh* Yeah, see you tomorrow.

 _Then both Cat Noir and Ladybug left their spot and went their own ways._

 _ **Meanwhile in the Tardis….**_

 **Alix** : Well doctor I guess that's that.

 _The doctor was silent for a moment, then he speaks._

 **Doctor** : Tell me Alix, just now when you were guiding Kim to talk his way to Chloe. Was that planned or did you spoke from the heart?

 **Alix** : *sigh* Yeah, that wasn't planned. I spoke from the heart.

 **Doctor** : You have been holding back on that for a while haven't you?

 **Alix** : Yes, it just doesn't feel right when Kim just got rejected by Chloe. It's about time I teach her a few lessons about love and hate and how she treats others.

 **Doctor** : Anyway, that's a wrap. Let's get you home.

 _The Doctor pulls the lever and the Tardis dematerializes._

While the Tardis is travelling through the time vortex, there was a moment of silence in the room. Alix is sitting on one of the seats in the Tardis Console and the Doctor approaches her because she looked troubled and speaks.

 **Doctor** : You look troubled, is everything alright?

 **Alix** : Don't worry Doctor, it's fine. It's just that here I am partnering up with an Alien who can time travel. Just saved a friend who was about to turn into an akumatized villain. That was an adventure of a lifetime. Don't you think it's weird that I am thinking about this now, after all of this is has just happened right before me?

 **Doctor** : Truth is, you are right. It is weird especially at your age you can accept all of this that is happening around you.

 **Alix** : Maybe I should think about this through properly whether or not I should be sticking with you around.

 **Doctor** : Look, I don't mind the company but people around me have once been hurt, injured and died. I have experienced that pain many times.

 **Alix** : All of your friends that you know have been through that?

 **Doctor** : I'm afraid so. Some of them are still alive now but I rarely see them because I don't want them to get in danger again. I cannot afford to lose another one that I hold dear most. Not again.

 _Then the Tardis materializes in her room. The Doctor says to Alix._

 **Alix** : So does this mean that you have always been alone?

 **Doctor** : Yes.

 **Alix** : Then I will stay with you as a companion.

 **Doctor** : Is that your final decision Alix?

 **Alix** : Yes.

 **Doctor *spoke excitedly*** : Good!

 _The Doctor then presses a few buttons, switches and levers on the Tardis console then it materializes again._

 **Alix** : So where are we going?

Doctor: Nowhere. We are going to stay on this exact spot if I can work it out.

 **Alix** : So…. When are we going?

 _The doctor then turns to Alix and laughs and gives Alix a high five._

 **Doctor *laughs *** : Hah, that is good. Top Notch.

 _The doctor leaves the console room and picks up a space suit._

 **Alix** : You still haven't answer my question.

 **Doctor** : We are going always.

 **Alix:** Going always. *sigh*

 **Doctor** : Aside from that, what do you think. I think it brings out my eyes.

 **Alix:** Makes my eyes hurt.

 _The doctor then looks down in slight disappointment. Then off they go as they continue to adventure around all of the known universe in space and time with the speedy duo. With many dangers and much running to do that lies ahead of them, they will always be an unstoppable team._

 **(Author's notes): I hope you all enjoy the end of the Dark Cupid Chapter. This marks the completion of the story. I'm sorry if the story is running short but I will continue this general story idea in the next story chapter. Thanks for reading everyone and see you all in the next chapter. Stay followed by me if you want more stories of Doctor Who and many others! We are in for a whopper!**


	5. Chapter 5 A new beginning

_After the events of the Time Interception, Alix has seen many wonders of the world from the birth of the universe to the many creations of the other universes. She can't believe that she is seeing all of this, she is probably thinking that she is the only one lucky enough to see all of this. But then the Doctor said to Alix while she was in mid thought._

 **Doctor** : Just to let you know you're not the only one who has seen all of this beauty.

 _Oh yeah, that's right the Doctor can somehow read my thoughts although that wasn't already creepy enough._

 **Alix** : Your previous friends then?

 **Doctor** : No, I call them my previous companions.

 **Alix** : Right…. So where to next?

 **Doctor** : We are heading to Paris. The trip's over for today, I need two coffees for myself and my other companion.

 **Alix** : Make that three.

 **Doctor** : You drink coffee at your age?

 **Alix** : Yes, I do. Got a problem with that?

 **Doctor** : No, it's nothing. No problem here. Just curious is all.

 **Alix** : Just because I may look young, doesn't mean I don't drink coffee. Bakeries and Cafés are almost everywhere in Paris. Aside from that, who is your other companion that you mention before?

 **Doctor** : You'll get to meet her soon.

 _The Tardis stops near a local Paris café to grab three coffees. Then he heads back to the Tardis dematerializes to London and materializes near Coal Hill School. The Tardis doors open and suddenly a young female adult enters._

 **Author's Notes: Hello and hope you enjoy this new short chapter. Here is a taste of what is going to happen in the next chapter. There is more to this chapter. Time Interception will conclude and continue in a new story. I marked this as complete, so I won't be posting new stories here anymore. Because it does not fit with the summary of this story. So I have moved it to a new story called Doctor Who Tales of the Doctor and Alix. Please go there. It continues after the event of Time Interception. Enjoy!**


End file.
